


Reunion Time

by Fire_Bubble



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, Help, I'm confused, Kayano is up to something, M/M, What Have I Done, lots of texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bubble/pseuds/Fire_Bubble
Summary: 7 years after the death of Korosensei, Nagisa is a student-teacher at Paradise High, Karma has just become a bureaucrat, Kayano has gone back to acting and Sugino is the interest of many baseball teams.And now Kayano is planning something and all her friends are confused as hell
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	1. Texting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fan-fic so I hope it's ok. I am very open to constructive criticism so please leave your feedback.  
> Also thanks to my to all my friends who helped to inspire this work with our aggressive fan-fiction coversations  
> ^-^  
> \- Fire_Bubble

**Nagisa ******

Nagisa sighed as he closed his bento. He had a headache. The noise of the teachers chatting around him was not helping at all. If only the day could end quicker, that way he could go home and maybe have a bath or just go straight to sleep. His phone beeped. Picking it up Nagisa saw that he had a notification about an unidentified contact that was texting him. Clicking on the notification he started texting back.

********

Nagisa:  
Hello, who is this?  
sent: 13:45

********

Unidentified Number:  
Don't you know who I am?  
sent: 13:45 

********

Nagisa:  
No  
sent: 13:46 

********

Unidentified Number:  
How could you forget your best friend?  
sent: 13:46 

********

Nagisa paused. My best friend?

Nagisa: I'm sorry, could you please just tell me your name  
sent: 13:47

********

Unidentified Number:  
Kayano you idiot! How dare you forget me!  
sent: 13:47

********

Nagisa:  
Kayano! I have missed you so much!  
sent: 13:48

********

After graduation at Kunugigoaka Nagisa and his friends from 3-E hadn't spoken much. It was a very pleasant surprise to hear from one of his old friends.

********

Kayano:  
I have missed you too! Anyway, I was planning a small reunion with you, Karma, myself and Sugino and I need a day when you're available  
sent: 13:49

********

Nagisa:  
I'm always available on weekends but not on weekdays  
sent: 13:50

********

Kayano:  
Thanks!  
sent 13:50

********

Nagisa checked his clock. 10 minutes till class started

********

Nagisa:  
I have to go now, I need to prepare for my class  
sent: 13:51

********

Kayano:  
Ok, I'll send you a message when I have the day planned  
sent: 13:51

Nagisa turned off his phone. He looked at his watch - 7 minutes until class. He sighed and picked up his bento. _Time for another boring as hell session with the idiots who think they're scary _he thought.__


	2. (Fuck) Bureaucracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma is confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even after researching about bureaucracy and what they do I still don't really understand them so...  
> I need help  
> -Bubble
> 
> P.S  
> The formatting was being annoying and i can’t be bothered to fix it so most of the story is in bold ʅ（◞‿◟）ʃ

**Karma**

Karma is done. Yes, he enjoys his job as a bureaucrat but the fact that the people that he works with are really annoying kind of just does it for him. Seriously, how can a simple thing be explained to someone so many times yet they still can't understand it. Sometimes he wishes he was still a junior high student and Kunugigoaka with his friends in Class 3-E. He particularly wants to be back with one small bluenette. 

When he gets back to his pristine white home, Karma is surprised to see that his old phone is alight with messages. _No one has contacted me using that phone for ages_. Picking it up Karma finds that the messages are all from the same person. A person he hasn't seen face-to-face since he graduated junior high. _What the hell does Kayano want after 7 years of not talking and why the fuck is it so urgent that she has to send me 500 texts_ Karma swipes on a notification and starts texting Kayano back.

Karma:  
What the fuck do you want?  
sent: 17:12 

**  
**Kayano:  
To talk idiot  
sent: 17:12**  
**

****Karma:  
Why now all of a sudden?  
sent: 17:12** **

****Kayano:  
Because I can! I don't have to defend my reasons to a stuck up bureaucrat  
sent: 17:13** **

****Karma had almost forgotten that Kayano had developed a sharp tongue during the last days in 3-E and clearly she had kept it.** **

******Karma:  
Well if you're not gonna tell me why you are texting now you can at least tell me the reason for it  
sent: 17:14** ** **

****

****

****Kayano:  
I am planning a reunion with some of our old classmates  
sent:17:14** **

****Karma:  
Nagisa?  
sent: 17:14** **

****Kayano:  
Yes and some others, why?  
sent: 17:15** **

****Dammit, what would happen if Kayano found out that he had a smol crush on the former class' snek boi?** **

******Karma:  
No reason  
sent: 17:15** ** **

****

****

****Kayano:  
Now I'm suspicious  
sent: 17:16** **

****Karma:  
Of what?  
sent: 17:16** **

****_Oh god I messed up._ Karma thinks** **

******Kayano:  
** Nothing~  
sent: 17:17 

****

****

******[Kayano has gone offline]**** **

****_Fuck, I'm screwed if she tells anyone!_ Karma is now officially panicking. On the outside Karma always makes sure he appears as your typical calm and collected bad boy. There was a very different story on the inside.** **


	3. Baseball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no idea how to write Sugino soooooo  
> Also I couldn't find the name of the team that Sugino played for so I made one up

**Sugino**

"Strike Three! Out!" The crowd that had filled Jindai Sports College stadium erupted with cheers. Thanks to Sugino the home team were winning by 4 home runs. "Next batter; Satoshi." The woman on the P.A announced. A man who looked around 6 foot stepped onto to the home base. _Great,_ Sugino thought, _another muscle-headed idiot_. 

Sighing Sugino prepared to deliver another almost impossible-to-hit curve ball. He was very shocked when the batter Satoshi actually hit the ball. It went flying over his head and landed in the glove of one of the fielders. "Out." the umpire declared. "Switch sides." 

After the game (of which the Jindai Sports College won 10-4) Sugino and his team decided to head out to celebrate another amazing win. "Eh Sugino looks like another team can't get past your curve ball." His team mate Nao Miyasato said. "Yeah, we need some more actual competition" Sugino replied with a laugh. Many of his other team mates start laughing to. 

**Time skip because I can \OwO/**

Sugino growled softly as he rolled over in his bed. His phone had been going off for 10 minutes now non-stop. Thank goodness he didn't have a game today otherwise he would have strangled whoever was texting him to death. Sugino flicked on a light, nearly blinding himself in the process, and picked up his phone. Unsurprisingly (to my dear reader, not Sugino) the texts were all from Kayano. _Huh, why would Kayano suddenly text me and why at such an ungodly hour?_.

Sugino:  
Hey Kayano, what do you need from me?  
sent: 2:12am

Kayano:  
Nothing much, I just need to know when ur free  
sent: 2:13am

Sugino:  
Ummmm, let me check  
sent: 2:13am

Sugino gets up and grabs his fixture thing. 

Sugino:  
I am free on the 13th, 16th, 17th, 21st and 24th this month ( **A/N** y'all can make the month whatever you like)  
sent: 2:16am

Kayano:  
Thanks  
sent: 2:16am

Sugino:  
Btw, why the hell are you up now?!?  
sent: 2:17am

Kayano:  
The directors wanted an early morning scene soooooo  
I'm up  
sent: 2:18

Sugino:  
Damn, I would be a terrible actor if i had to do that  
sent: 2:19

Kayano:  
Don't say that, you were an amazing actor for our play 7 years ago!  
sent: 2:19

Sugino laughed. After that play he had been worried that Kanzaki would be scared of him because he had been the villain.

Sugino:  
Anyway, I probably should get some sleep  
sent: 2:20am

Kayano:  
Ok, have a good sleep :)  
sent: 2:20

Sugino placed his phone on the side table and turned of the lights. _I wonder what Kayano has planned._


	4. Schemeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayano's planning something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
> This chapter is short and kind of a plot filler but the next chapter is going to be longer

**Kayano**

Kayano was on her break, planning ways to meet with her old friends from Kunugigaoka. The only trouble was that all of her friends have very different schedules. Nagisa and Karma both work 5 days a week but at different times and herself and Sugino work on an off with varying times. Her best chance at having a successful reunion was for the day to be a weekend.

Now she needed to find a place. _The mountain would be nice as long as Fuwa isn't running her classes._ Kayano thought. _The park near my house is also a good place if it isn't too busy._ She didn't want anyone to interrupt her long-awaited picnic of sorts with her old friends. _7 years, 7 years since we last spoke._ Over their last year of junior high, class E had become very close after surviving very dangerous situations such as infiltrating the Fukuma Denjo Hotel and taking on the Reaper. These memories always made Kayano smile but of course, remembering those happy and exciting events also brought on the sad ones.

Because of their past in the assassination business, Kayano wanted to make the 'picnic' as exciting as possible. But most things now are boring compared to what they did 7 years ago. And Karma is way too hard to impress. _I'll have to ask Rio about ways to get Karma and Nagisa together. Imagine what she'll think when she finds out that Karma's horrible at pretending he doesn't have a crush on our little blueberry_. Kayano smiled at the thought. 

Along time ago it was Karma who had been trying to help her get with Nagisa. But Kayano now knew that she was not the right one for Nagisa. Yes, they had kissed but that was only because her tentacles were taking over her body and Nagisa had found a way to distract them. _Though surely he could have found a less idealistic way_. Kayano thought touching her finger to her lips.

"Miss Kayano! We need you back over here!" One of the directors called pulling Kayano out of her thoughts. "Coming!~." she called back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't updated this lately, I have been working on a Marvel fic so if by any chance you are in that fandom then please check it out!  
> -Bubble


	5. Kidnapping pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayano came up with an 'exciting' way of bringing her friends and former classmates to their meeting spot

**Nagisa**

Nagisa's phone buzzed with the alert of a text. He picked it up to see who was texting him. It was Kayano. _**(A/N: well who else?)**_ Nagisa clicked on it.

Kayano:  
I have missed you too! Anyway, I was planning a small reunion with you, Karma, myself and Sugino and I need a day when you're available  
sent: 13:49 10 days ago

Nagisa:  
I'm always available on weekends but not on weekdays  
sent: 13:50 10 days ago

Kayano:  
Thanks!  
sent 13:50 10 days ago

Nagisa:  
I have to go now, I need to prepare for my class  
sent: 13:51 10 days ago

Kayano:  
Ok, I'll send you a message when I have the day planned  
sent: 13:51 10 days ago

Kayano:  
Hey Nagisa~ I have a date our little reunion  
sent: 09:10

Kayano:  
It's on the 24th  
sent: 09:10

Kayano:  
Please tell me if you are available on that day ^-^  
sent: 09:11

Quickly Nagisa typed a response.

Nagisa:  
Hey Kayano, I am available on the 24th :3  
sent: 09:12

Kayano:  
Great!  
sent: 09:12

Kayano:  
Come meet at this address at 11:30 on the day: ************  
sent: 09: 13

Nagisa:  
Thank you! :)  
sent: 09:13

**Sugino**

Sugino was walking home from practice when he felt his phone vibrate. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled it out to see that Kayano had been texting him some more.

Sugino:  
Damn, I would be a terrible actor if i had to do that  
sent: 02:19 9 days ago

Kayano:  
Don't say that, you were an amazing actor for our play 7 years ago!  
sent: 02:19 9 days ago

Sugino:  
Anyway, I probably should get some sleep  
sent: 02:20am 9 days ago

Kayano:  
Ok, have a good sleep :)  
sent: 02:20 9 days ago

Kayano:  
Hey Sugino  
sent: 17:05

Sugino:  
Hey Kayano  
sent: 17:06

Kayano:  
I have a date and a time and a meeting place for us to meet up!  
sent: 17:06

Kayano:  
It's on the 24th and we meet at ************ at 11:30  
sent: 17:07

Sugino:  
Cool, I'll be there  
sent: 17:07

Kayano:  
:)  
sent: 17:07


	6. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~
> 
> -Bubble

[Please do this because I have nothing else to do with my life](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1aBton_J-5RnsNuvb7mTnUmX8hJKsReDC/view?usp=sharing)

Please ask me some questions and I will do my best to answer them

Also, the next chapter will be out soon :)


	7. Kidnapping pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry I didn't post this chapter earlier, I had a **BIG** presentation for school that I had been rehearsing for all week and have been very tired.
> 
> On a good note, I got into the advanced/accelerated program at the school I'm going to next year (whose test I did not study at all and just winged it) ^-^
> 
> Anyway, here's a new chapter  
> -Bubble

**Karma**

It was the end of a long busy yet boringly easy workday at the office and Karma was heading out to get some take-away. Suddenly his phone started to vibrate violently (because like almost everything that Karma does involves violence). Pulling his phone out of his suit pocket, Karma saw that he was being messaged by two people. The first was some idiot who was unable to understand _very_ clear instructions. The second was from one formerly tentacled green-haired girl. Karma decided that the idiot from work could wait and besides Kayano was wayyyyyy more interesting than his work team if you could call them that.

Karma:  
Nagisa?  
sent: 17:14 9 days ago

Kayano:  
Yes and some others, why?  
sent: 17:15 9 days ago

Karma:  
No reason  
sent: 17:15 9 days ago

Kayano:  
Now I'm suspicious  
sent: 17:16 9 days ago

Karma:  
Of what?  
sent: 17:16 9 days ago

Kayano:  
Nothing~  
sent: 17:17 9 days ago

Kayano:  
Hey Karma~  
sent: 17:01

Kayano:  
I'm just texting you to make sure ur still alive  
sent: 17:01

Kayano:  
Because I don't want to waste precious energy texting some dead person  
sent: 17:01

Karma:  
Hey Kayano, nice to know that you care about me  
sent: 17:02

Kayano:  
Only because of Nagisa  
sent: 17:02

_That little bitch_

Kayano:  
Anyway, I have a date and a time for us and others to meet up  
sent: 17:03

Kayano:  
Can you tell me if you are available at this time  
sent: 17:03

Kayano:  
We are meeting at ************ at 11:30 on the 24th  
sent: 17:04

Karma:  
That's fine  
sent:17:04

Kayano:  
Good  
sent: 17:05

**Rio**

It was the middle of the day so they had to be careful setting up for the kidnapping. "I can't believe Kayano got us to set this up and play kidnapper and yet we aren't invited to her picnic," Okano grumbled. "Ughhh, you're so right, what a way to waste my time back in Japan," Rio replied. Hayami just rolled her eyes. The three were dressed up very suspiciously as criminals and were setting up in front of the address that Kayano had given to the people who were invited to her picnic. The place that she had given to them was an abandoned shop in the slightly more shady area of town. "Kay, get ready, they should be arriving soon," Hayami said...


	8. Van

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Van, Van, Van, Van, Van, Van, Van, Van, Van, Van, Van, Van, Van, Van, Van, Van, VAN, VAN, VAN, VAN, VAN, VAN, VAN, VAN, VAN, VAN, VAN, VAN, VAN, VAN, VAN, VAN, VAN, **VAN, VAN, VAN, VAN, VAN, VAN, VAN, VAN, VAN, VAN, VAN, VAN, VAN, VAN, VAN, VAN, VAN!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I have had a busy week choreographing my grad song dance and as well as dying in the heat (I'm in Australia and it's summer and like everything is **BURNING**!
> 
> Also another short chapter but the next one is gonna have the perspective from all the "main" characters
> 
> Another note is that I was disappointed at how Hiromi was just fine in the end of Assassination Classroom because it has been confirmed that she has some serious mental health conditions and she physically and verbally abused Nagisa so really Hiromi should be in jail like and Nagisa can enjoy his life without worrying about not disturbing his bat-shit mother.

**Hayami**

It was almost time for Nagisa, Sugino, and Karma to arrive to be kidnapped. Hayami felt sorry for Nagisa and Sugino because getting kidnapped is scary even if it's an act. However, she did not feel sorry for Karma. _That little bitch deserves it_. Hayami thought.

She was a little lonely waiting for them to show up but it was nothing Hayami wasn't used to. When she was transferred to 3-E, Hayami's entire family had started ignoring her. It was better than being bullied 24/7 like some of her classmates were. Hayami occasionally wondered what happened to Nagisa's devil of a mother after they had made him confess that she was hurting him. The entire class had been abso-fucking-lutely outraged at what was happening to their precious little snek and had to be restrained to stop them from murdering her.

Suddenly Hayami's phone buzzed to alert her that Rio and Okano were about to start the kidnapping. Hayami knew how hard this would be seeing how strong Karma was and how assassiny Nagisa was. Sugino shouldn't be too hard. Hayami turned to see if she could see what was happening. It appeared that Karma had been knocked unconscious by one of Okuda's chemical stuff. Sugino was struggling in Okano's grip and Nagisa was darting around Rio trying to get to Sugino.

Finally, Rio managed to get Nagisa with the sleepy stuff and he dropped to the ground. Sugino shouted but it was muffled by Okano's hand over his mouth. Quickly, Rio picked Nagisa up gently and placed him carefully in the back of their **Van**. She did the same with Karma but less gently. Okano jabbed Sugino with the needle and put him into the van. She then climbed in after. Rio round to the front and got into the passenger seat next to Hayami. "Go. Go!" she half-shouted. Hayami pressed her foot down on the acceleration pedal and zoomed forward.

They sped through traffic lights (though no one was there to see them) and headed to Kayano's instructed drop off point. "This is the most fun I've had in ages!" Rio shouted. "Just don't crash." _You're more likely to crash the I ever will_. Hayami grumbled to herself. "You know what would make their little picnic better?" Rio said with her evil grintm. "What?" "We crash it." It wasn't her worst idea. 


	9. Before Van

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no

**Nagisa**

Nagisa checked his phone as he was walking. He had decided that it was a too nice day not to walk. He had 5 minutes until he was supposed to meet Kayano and whoever else she had invited. Nagisa was very excited to see all his old friends from junior high as many of them had split ways and hadn't really communicated since Korosensei's death. They had been through so much together so it had surprised him that his class could fall apart so easily. But Nagisa knew better than to dwell on the past. 

There was very few cars on the road which was surprising for mid-morning. Actually, there was very little people in this part of town. Nagisa had only just noticed this now, because he had been so into his thoughts.

Finally he found the place where he was supposed to meet Kayano. There was a bench outside of the seemingly abandoned shop and there was a black van on the other side of the road. Nagisa moved to sit down on the bench when a voice called out his name.

* * *

**Karma**

Karma had almost forgotten about Kayano’s little reunion. Which had annoyed him. But now that he had remembered and was walking there now. Karma couldn’t wait to see his little blueberry. Well hopefully Nagisa was still as small as he was 7 years ago. This was unlikely but it was Nagisa.

Karma however had gotten taller. He had been 175cm when he was in 3-E but now Karma was over 180cm. Being tall made him feel good because he was able to physically look down on someone. It also made Karma look intimidating which he was. 

Rounding a corner Karma spotted a familiar bluenette. The bench Nagisa was standing next to was almost as tall as him indicating that Nagisa hadn’t grown a bit.

“Nagisaaa!” Karma called out to get the small boy’s attention. Nagisa’s head whipped around and his pretty azure eyes widened in surprise. “Karma?” he shouted back, in what appeared to be disbelief and joy. Karma sprinted over to Nagisa and enveloped him in a tight hug. And then immediately let him feeling embarrassed.

“S-sorry.” Karma stammered. Nagisa laughed, a high pitched tinkling laugh that made Karma love him even more. Nagisa turned around to start walking but had completely forgotten about the bench that was there and tripped over. “Fuck.” he muttered. “Aren’t you a little young to be swearing Nagi?” Karma asked after he got over a fit of laughter. “I’m older than you!” Nagisa retorted. “Alright, aren’t you a little small to be swearing?” Karma tried and failed to stifle his laughter. Nagisa’s pouting face only made it worse. “S-stop.” His weak punch didn’t hurt much but Karma doubled over anyway. It may have been because he was laughing too hard.

Karma checked his watch. It was just about 11:30. “The others should be here soon.” Nagisa looked up at him. “Do you know who else is coming?” he asked. Karma shook his head in response.


	10. Getting Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,  
> I am so sorry that this chapter took so long. I have been busy prepping for my new school and got a little side-tracked  
> Anyway, here you go
> 
> ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ

**Sugino**

Sugino listened to music as he walked. He liked having music play in his ears as it blocked out the rest of the ugly world and let his imagination take control. Sometimes he would pretend that he was back in 3-E and Korosensei was still alive. Who cares that the public called Korosensei a monster, that's their problem if they wanted to see him like that. All it meant was that Sugino and the rest of 3-E got to keep their special teacher all to themselves.

Sometimes he wondered what it would have been like if Korosensei survived. Surely it would be better than this hell that everyone was forced to live in. Sugino missed being able to turn to Korosensei for advice. Now he had to rely on the somewhat cryptic and often cringe advice that most people offered these days. Sugino also missed discussing ideas with Nagisa, the person he was closest to in Class E. His short, bubbly friend who used to be so shy that even a praying mantis could make him shy away had revealed his secret dark side. A side that could make Nagisa kill someone if he wanted to. Everyone had been so surprised when Nagisa had displayed his secret thirst for blood. Isogai had told him the story of how Nagisa beat Takaoka for the second time on the hotel rooftop. It had taken Teresaka of all people to calm him down and stop him from murdering that son of a bitch.

Sugino was so lost in his musing that he almost missed the street that he was mean to turn down. He wasn't at all surprised to see a tall red-head teasing a much smaller bluenette. Sugino smiled as he sped to a jog. Somethings never change no matter what. Neither human noticed him until Sugino has a metre **(3 or so feet)** away. Nagisa looked over at him and his face immediately lit up with joy. Karma barely reacted except for a small nod. "Sugino!" Nagisa cried. There was now a 15cm **(6 inch)** height difference between the two. 

* * *

**Karma**  
Sugino and Nagisa were so immersed in greeting each other that neither noticed the two figures leaving the suspicious van on the other side. The van that all of them had failed to notice before. Karma tensed as the two figures - both dressed in the same all-black with black hoods - started to move towards them. Still, neither Nagisa nor Sugino had noticed the two figures, which was strange seeing as Nagisa was usually the most observant. The figures kept moving until they crossed the road and were almost right next to the trio. Only then did Nagisa and Sugino realise they were there. "What do you wan-" Karma started but was cut off by the right figure who had moved as soon as he had started talking. Karma had barely enough time to react before the figure had stuck a needle In his neck. Nagisa gasped as Karma dropped to the ground, unconscious. Whatever was in that needle worked fast.

 **Nagisa**  
Nagisa froze up again as the second figure turned on Sugino. He moved to help but was cut off by the first. "Who are you?!" Nagisa demanded as he dodged a syringe. The figure didn't answer him. Nagisa caught a glimpse of Sugino as he danced around another attack. He appeared to be in the same situation as Nagisa and was in no condition to come help. Unfortunately in that moment of thought, Nagisa let his guard drop for just a second, which was enough for his attacker to slip their needle into his neck. The world started going fuzzy and just as it went black Nagisa heard a woman's voice, a very familiar voice say, "don't worry Nagi, everything will be ok." 


End file.
